


The Sinner and The Saint

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Do not read if you hate slash, Grown-up Characters, Grown-up Isaac, M/M, Moments, Slash, Teen AU, Yaoi, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has long left the horrors of the basement.</p>
<p> Note that I only said 'Isaac'. </p>
<p>The rest of our little outcast group is still stuck in there...for the most part. </p>
<p>The threats no longer see them as targets,knowing that their main spirit,Isaac,left them to rot. They try to make everything as normal as they can,as long as they can. </p>
<p>Until one day,someone is dead.They usually blame it on our scapegoat. </p>
<p>Until the scapegoat gets ironically saved by an angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From before

Isaac looked at the locked basement,he felt a twinge of remorse.

He didn't know why. 

He guessed it was his mother being locked up in an asylum,but he felt like he forgot something...something important. 

"Isaac ! Time to leave." 

His therapist and father were calling him. 

With that,he left the house of what created his nightmares and walked out into a new life

While somewhere in the basement,a group felt emptiness and the monsters stopped attacking.

He left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inaccurate shit


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how life goes on now

Life after Isaac was pretty calm,for the most part. 

After he left,the denizens started acting more 'Human',as stated by one of them. Most started to make villages near rest areas and guard against all those who denied the change of lifestyle. Gluttony and Greed even dared to open up a bar ('We are creations of sin,why not enjoy the advantages of it ?' they both said)

What of our heroes ? 

They became wanderers and traveled in secret,except for Eden,who stayed at the cathedral for unknown purposes. 

Everything was fine,peaceful. 

Until a scream rang out

A trial was to be set 

And a scapegoat to blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a second prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning,my friends...


End file.
